Love Is Connected
by Amcwish
Summary: Love Is Connected. You don't know it, but soon you will connect the pieces together. Series of events featuring Austin and Ally that will come together into a story at the end. Auslly.
1. Love Is A Sparkle

Love Is A Sparkle:

"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." -Lao Tzu

Austin looked around. He looked but he gave up once he couldn't find what he was looking for. The girl in front of him looked at him in a confused manner. He just gave her a reassuring

He looked into the eyes of the girl. There was a sparkle in Kira's eyes that was unmistakeable: Love. They both knew she loved him as they swayed back and forth. Without that sparkle, he wouldn't be able to stay there. He would just be afraid and run away from her. Her love gave him such strength that couldn't be given any other way.

But Austin felt guilty. He knew he didn't love her back. He felt bad that he was being given her love but he didn't give her any in return. He was hoping that she didn't notice that the sparkle in her eyes was no where to be seen in his. He didn't want her to realize that he didn't love her back.

He didn't have the courage to tell her any of this. He didn't want to leave her like that. She gave him strength, not courage. Yes, they are similar, but not the same.

Strength: the quality or state of being strong, in particular.

When he stood there he was strong. At least he thought he was. He honestly had no clue.

Courage: the ability to do something that frightens one.

See. Totally different.

He didn't have courage to tell Kira that he didn't love her. He was 'frightened' (just scared...) to break the girl's heart. He also didn't want to see that beautiful sparkle in her eye to diminish.

Maybe he did love her.

"No. You don't." his conscience told him softly. And he knew his conscience was right. He was just pitying her, something that he knew that she wouldn't want him to do. No matter what, she would tell him to go with his heart.

His heart said he doesn't love her.

Kira turned towards him and looked deeply into his eyes, trying to read what he was thinking. Giving up, she decided on something else.

Austin's pity grew and grew and his courage became smaller and smaller as he noticed she was going to kiss him. His pity, overpowering his conscience forced him to lean in as they settled into a kiss that he regretted so much but knew that he couldn't help feeling bad about this. 'Wow' he said as they kissed and as all of this was going through his mind 'Life is complicated'.

His eyes grew big as he found what he was looking for. He was still kissing Kira and decided that now would be the time for them to break apart. Dumbfounded he just stood there, regretting kissing Kira even more.


	2. Love Is A Result of Hurt

Love Is A Result of Hurt:

"I have found the paradox, that if you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only more love." -Mother Teresa

Ally's POV:

I'm crying and crying on the pillow. It doesn't make sense! My eyes are beginning to become puffy from the irritation of digging them into the pillow, trying to hide from what is happening. I thought that love is a result of hurt. That if you hurt so much, only love could come from that. And yet, I'm lying here, in a pool of hurt. And it is so big I am drowning in it, and feels like I will never resurface from its depths. I'm hurting so much. So where is the love?

Nowhere.

No. It's somewhere. It's dancing, having fun and stealing my happiness and giving sadness in return. It's having the time of its life while I'm sitting here wishing I would be there next to it. It is tearing every shred of hope I have a breaking me inside.

I guess my paradox isn't real. I guess I think many things are real when they aren't. One of those are feelings. Feelings are so hard to understand and complex when contemplated. You never know what someone is feeling. Wouldn't it be easier if we were able to?

Feelings: an emotional state or reaction.

That's what the dictionary says. To me it's more complicated than that.

It's more like:

Feelings: a complex emotion felt towards something or someone

Or

Feelings : something that hoped to be mutual but almost never is and instead is felt towards someone else!

Maybe I should stop focusing on defining feelings. I pick up my phone and flip to my Rainy-Day selection. Jar of Harts by Christina Perri comes up. I quickly change it. It's too harsh for this scenario. Plus it seems to relatable to the situation I'm skipping Jar of Hearts and it skips to another song.

I freeze.

I'm waiting for the words to start but I know this song as well as the back of my hand. It has to be it. The singer starts to sing I now I know it is it. My phone is playing Wanted by Hunter Hayes.

That's Our Song.

I want to turn it off but I can't. Memories are flooding my mind of how this became our song:

_We were at a school dance when we were in sixth grade. I sat on the bench started to cry (not nearly as much as I am now)._

_ I had asked this guy I had liked back then to dance with me and he told me to get lost. He saw the whole thing and followed me to the bench. The song was starting when he reached me and asked simply "Will you dance with me". I had nodded shyly, following him into the crowd. We got in the slow dancing position and as we danced he whispered to me "This can be our song" _

_I smiled at him and he never left my side until he had his parents drop me off. _

It seems like he is an entirely different person now.

My phone buzzed. It was a text. From him:

**Hey, can we talk?**

Too cliche. He seriously needed to say something less cheesy. So I replied:

**What's to talk about?**

There was nothing to talk about. End of story. I'm crossing my fingers saying repeatedly "Please don't text again!" as I 'm crying to the song.

I should just avoid him. Yep, that's a good idea. I'll just avoid him.


	3. Love Is Begun With A Smile

Love Is Begun With A Smile: Let us always met each other with a smile, for the smile is the beginning of love." - Mother Teresa Austin's POV My phone buzzed with her text: What's to talk about? I typed the words I wanted to say roughly into my phone, almost breaking it. I hear a swoosh as my message sends: You know what. Please talk to me! I'm going to Sonic Boom. Please meet me there. *** I pull up to Sonic Boom. I check my phone. She still hasn't responded. I get out to notice that the inside of Sonic Boom is pitch black, my car lights shining through part of the store to notice a girl coming down the steps. As she approached I saw her tear-streaked face and puffy eyes. She still had on her red dress from the gala. "So what did you want to talk about?" she said, more like squeaked to me, her voice cracking many times. I had no idea what to say. Usually in the movies, the guy (a.k.a me) would talk the girl (a.k.a Ally) how the other girl meant nothing to him and that he really wanted to be with her and they rode off into the sunset. But I don't love her. At least I don't think I do... I really don't have feelings for Kira, but if I told Ally that, she might get the wrong message. As I looked at her, I saw how her face reminded me of a sad puppy or a kid who was really upset about something but trying to hide it. I could tell she's trying... It's not working. "Hello?" Ally asked confusedly waving her hand in front of my face "Anybody there?" "Oh sorry" I responded glancing down at the ground still trying to think of what to say. "If you have nothing to say then I'm just going to go back inside. It's cold out here." She tells me as she heads for the door. "Wait!" I practically scream at her, grabbing her wrist. "I'm sorry if I hurt you" I tell her, finally knowing what I was going to say. A"I honestly didn't mean-" "I know you didn't mean-" Ally interrupted me, her voice starting to squeak again, but then corrected herself "I meant to say you didn't hurt me." she continued squeaklessly, well at least an attempt to not squeak. She was obviously lying. "Ally please listen to me. I know that you're lying to me. I swear I didn't mean it" My voice began to squeak as I said that. Great. All she said was a simple "I know" as a hugged her tightly. I could feel a couple of her tears wet my shirt but she didn't allow herself to cry except for those couple of tears that slightly wet my shirt. As I'm hugging her I whisper in her ear " Let's go play some pictionary." We always played pictionary. It wad our favorite game. Ally would always win but I don't care. Her drawings would look like something that should be in a museum and I wouldn't be able to guess what she drew while she would get my drawing of a sneaker even though it looked like a log. When we let go, a smile created upon her face. It was the greatest smile you could ever see. It was like the sun after a stormy gray day. I love that about her. I love everything about her. Wait... A minute. I. Love. Her. It seemed true as we went upstairs to the practice room to play pictionary. I love her. Interesting... 


End file.
